


Want You So Desperately

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Beach Sex, Headcanon, I blame Sus, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Uhhhh..., What Makes You Beautiful music video, found this on my laptop and realised it wasn't on here, oh crap I forgot the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: A headcanon from the set of the What Makes You Beautiful music video shoot.





	Want You So Desperately

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my laptop this evening, and after spending ten minutes trying to find it on tumblr (cos I couldn't remember writing it), I figured I'd shove it up here so I can find it easily in the future.. and cos I'm pretty damn proud of this!
> 
> FYI, completely blame [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) for it, cos she sent me the ask that inspired it.. love you Sus!

Malibu, LA, July 2011. The boys were in the middle of filming the video for What Makes You Beautiful, and had just finished the campfire scene with the girls, as well as the behind the scenes extras for their YouTube channel. The high of filming their first music video, in LA of all places, was slightly tempered by the weariness they felt after working long hours and singing the same song over and over again (They all loved the song, they did, it’s their first single, and okay maybe they weren’t completely 100% sold, it’s not like they were all avid fans of teenybopper pop, but again, first single, that they were actually releasing, with an actual music video, and they were hyped about the whole thing, but they were all somewhat grateful that there was going to be a little bit of a break between the video shoot and when they’re due to start their promo work for it).

Louis was loath to admit it, but the boy with the curls has seriously got him head over heels, and watching him have to play up to the camera with the random female extra (Mary? Melissa? Madison? whatever her name was), attempting to act like he was in love with her, while Louis watched on, was actually what killed the buzz for him more than the long hours and the repetitiveness. He’d even go so far as to say it was worse than being pulled over by the highway cops the day before. Twice.

But that was by the by.

The shoot had wrapped, the beach had been reopened to the public, and the girls were still hanging around; Niall was doing his best to flirt up a storm (and half succeeding, but Louis was sure that was almost entirely down to his accent, rather than his chat up lines), Liam and Zayn were off doing god knows what (Louis didn’t want to know what kinky superhero shit they got up to when they thought no one was looking.. well he did, but not right at that moment), and Harry was busy thanking every single member of the crew, shaking their hands and sending best wishes to their families, even though he’d never met any of them. Louis couldn’t (didn’t want to) stop the look of adoration and affection that spread over his face as he watched the youngest member of their ragtag band of misfit boys, trying desperately to fit into this adult world they’d all been thrust into.

As he continued to quietly watch, willing for once to remain unnoticed and in the background, Louis suddenly realised that the blonde from the video was waiting to muscle in on Harry again. Louis narrowed his eyes, a wave of possessiveness and jealousy flooding through him. He’d hoped that the girl had gotten the idea that Harry wasn’t interested when he practically galloped away from her and straight to Louis’ side as soon as John had shouted cut. But no, apparently these Americans are even more oblivious than he’d given them credit for. Or at least, this batch were.

With a low grumble, Louis tugged his jeans up a little, making sure they were a little more snug and comfortable over his ass, and straightened his braces, before he strode across the sand towards his boyfriend, managing to get there just in time to slide his arm around Harry’s waist before the blonde could open her mouth.

“Harold!” he exclaimed loudly. “Come with me, I have a mission for us.”  
“No!” Paul immediately called out. “No missions, Tommo. We’re going back to the hotel in twenty minutes!”  
“Plenty of time, Mr Higgins,” Louis replied, gesturing wildly. “We’ll be waiting by the car in seventeen minutes, I swear.”  
“Fucking hell,” Paul muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. “Why couldn’t Westlife have stayed together?”

Ignoring their tour manager’s not-so-quiet descent into desperation, Louis led a giggling Harry around to the beach cabin that they’d been climbing all over earlier in the day, slipping under the staircase and gently pushing the younger boy against one of the wooden uprights, smiling softly as Harry’s hands instinctively found Louis’ waist, and pulled him closer.

“Everything okay, Lou?” he murmured, still smiling.  
“Better now,” Louis huffed softly, leaning in to brush his nose against Harry’s jaw. He really was getting too tall, Louis decided. “That Miranda girl had her eyes on you.”  
“Madison,” Harry corrected gently. “And she can have her eyes on me all she likes.” He pressed a kiss to Louis’ eyebrow. “I only have eyes for you, my love.”  
“You think you’re such the charmer,” came the grumbled reply. “Now shush up. We have work to do.”  
“We do?” Harry raised an eyebrow, choking on an intake of air when he felt Louis’ hand suddenly push into his trousers. “Louis!”  
“Shh, Haz,” Louis chastised softly. “Gotta be quiet. Wanna fuck you, babe. Mine.”  
“You and your ten-mile-wide fucking possessive streak,” Harry muttered.  
“Like you’re complaining,” sassed Louis. “Now quit talking, and drop your keks.”

Harry scrambled a little, but did as he was told, unbuckling his belt and unfastening his fly as he shoved the slightly baggy trousers down his thighs, his tight boxer briefs following quickly, his cock already filling and stiffening, the tip brushing against his tee. Louis watched him with a sense of awe, licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriend’s dick, part of him still barely able to believe that this was actually his life now – that he got to touch and taste and love this beautiful boy on a daily basis, and that this same boy touched and tasted and loved him right back.

Louis reached into the tight pocket of his red trousers, pulling out a packet of lube that he’d stowed there earlier on the off chance that they’d be able to get in a couple of handjobs before they had to leave the beach. That had been his original intention when dragging Harry down there then, but that agenda changed as soon as he saw how eager and desperate Harry was for him already.

“Turn around,” he rasped softly against Harry’s lips. “Put your hands on the post and bend forward a little.”

Harry smiled and pressed a tender kiss to Louis’ lips, murmuring a gentle ‘love you, Lou’, before he tugged his tee off over his head, and then did exactly as he was told, arching his back a little so his ass pushed out towards Louis a little more.

“Fucking hell, Haz,” Louis muttered, stroking a hand down Harry’s spine. “So fucking beautiful.”

He lost himself in admiration for a few moments, before he realised how little time they had, time that he was wasting with his near-uncontrollable worship of his boyfriend’s soft, smooth body, that he could really put off until they got back to the hotel. Right now, all they had time for was fast and dirty, because they could be found at any moment, by either the crew still clearing up, or any random member of the public (the other three boys didn’t count; they’ve lost count of how many times they’ve walked in on ‘dick-in-ass activities’, as Zayn had bluntly put it).

With a low grumble, Louis slipped the corner of the lube packet between his teeth and quickly shrugged his braces off his shoulders. His fingers fumbled a little as he unbuttoned his fly and shoved the red denim down over his ass, taking his underwear with it, before using his teeth to tear open the small packet. He squeezed it gently, coating three fingers with the sticky substance and slipping them between Harry’s cheeks, the tip of his middle finger finding the tight rim and circling it easily. Louis smirked at the sound of Harry’s sharp gasp, and eased his finger slowly through the tight muscle.

“Haven’t got time to prep you properly, love,” he apologised softly. “Gonna open you up quickly, is that okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, just do it,” Harry choked in reply. “Please, Lou.”  
“I got you, baby,” Louis said soothingly. “It’s okay.”

Working quickly and efficiently, Louis pumped first one, then two, then three fingers into Harry’s ass, scissoring them as wide as he could, stretching him open as much as he could without hurting Harry too much.

“S’enough, Lou, s’enough, m’okay,” Harry babbled. “Just do it, please, please.”  
“Okay, love, okay,” Louis whispered.

He pulled his hand out and emptied the rest of the lube onto his palm, slicking up his stiff cock quickly. Using his clean hand to spread Harry open a little, Louis carefully nudged up against Harry’s opening, humming softly as he settled his cock fully into him. Louis pressed kisses over Harry’s shoulders and back as he gave him a few seconds to get used to the feeling, stroking his hips reassuringly and smiling when he felt Harry relax around him and then push back a little.

“I got you, love,” he murmured, “Love you.”  
“Love you too, Lou,” Harry muttered, his voice gruff and husky with arousal. “Now c’mon and fuck me already, before we get in shit for being late.”  
“Demanding little fucker,” Louis chuckled, but proceeded to do as he was instructed.

Tightening his grip on Harry’s hips, Louis began to thrust in and out, shifting his weight and stance as he searched out Harry’s prostate and smirking triumphantly when Harry let out a yell that signified its discovery.

“Hush, darling,” Louis chastised softly. “Gotta stay quiet. We’re in public.”

Harry moved the position of his hands on the post, pressing his mouth to the back of one and biting down firmly on his skin in an attempt to curb and muffle the noises that crawled their way out of his throat as Louis persistently and repeatedly slammed full into his prostate, until Harry’s whole body locked up and he came, untouched, shooting thick stripes over the wooden post and the sand in front of them.

“Oh fuck, Haz,” Louis gasped, his eyes wide as he watched his boyfriend fall apart beneath him, before he lost control of himself.

His hips jerked rhythmically as he climaxed, spilling easily into Harry and collapsing against his back, panting hard, and running his hands over Harry’s bare heaving chest. With great reluctance, Louis pulled out after only a few seconds, grimacing at the mess but carefully tucking himself back into his briefs and jeans, not bothering with the braces. He let out a soft chuckle when he realised Harry hadn’t moved at all.

“Always useless when you’ve come, aren’t you, babe?” he murmured affectionately, sliding a hand over Harry’s back. “C’mon, love. Let’s get you dressed and back to the car.”  
“M’all messy,” Harry slurred.  
“I know, darling,” Louis replied, his tone apologetic. “We’ll get you cleaned up when we get back. But you need to get dressed first. I’m sorry.”  
“S’okay,” Harry shrugged. “Was worth it, Lou. Love you.”

Harry pecked Louis gently, and sluggishly half helped with returning his clothes to their appropriate locations, pulling a face once his tee was back over his head.

“Everything’s full of sand,” he explained at Louis’ quizzical look.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Louis apologised again.  
“Boo, it’s fine,” Harry squeezed his fingers. “I told you; completely worth it. But we’d better get back quickly.” He took a step forward on the sand and winced at the ache that shot through his pelvis. “Well, as quick as we can,” he amended, starting again a little slower.  
“They’re gonna know, aren’t they?” Louis asked ruefully.  
“Wasn’t that the idea?” Harry chuckled. “Possessive little shit.” He caught the slightly proud smirk on Louis’ face and snorted softly. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post [here](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/137783468490/roni-i-need-your-headcanon-on-the-first-time).


End file.
